1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of radio frequency (RF) components and component design. More particularly, disclosed embodiments are directed to improving device performance and cost implications based on filter characteristics.
2. Description of Related Technology
RF filters are configured to isolate, enhance, or block signals and noise in the megahertz (MHz) to gigahertz (GHz) frequency ranges. Filter performance is generally described in degrees of attenuation (according to a logarithmic decibel scale (dB)), insertion loss, bandwidth etc. For example, an “ideal” filter would provide perfect passing or reproduction of one or more desired frequency ranges, and perfect attenuation of frequencies outside of the desired frequency range(s). However, due to practical limitations imposed by the construction of filters, the desired frequency range(s) of an actual filter implementation will experience some degree of distortion, the frequencies outside of the desired frequency range cannot be completely rejected, and the filter will have a short transition (or “roll-off”) frequency range that borders the desired frequency range.
Within the wireless arts, radio frequency (RF) transceiver performance is highly dependent upon filter components. Wireless reception/transmission is generally limited to one or more frequency bands, such as to comply with regulatory (FCC) or other requirements. During operation, wireless devices transmit and receive signaling over the one or more frequency bands. Proper filtering ensures that the wireless devices can remove unwanted noise from a received signal, or minimize leakage into other frequency bands from a transmitted signal. While it is generally appreciated that high quality filters maximize spectral efficiency, high quality filters are also very expensive, and their cost can increase disproportionately with quality (performance). Thus, for device manufacturing purposes, it is typically undesirable to “over optimize” filters.
Ideally, filter and filter component selection should consider the minimum performance requirements against overall device cost.